Beauty in Negative Spaces
by Zydrate Infused Lies
Summary: Shilo is lost and wandering through the streets of Crucifixus alone a week after the opera. Her only option to get home is to enlist the help of everyone's favorite Z dealer. Rated M for future chapters. TESTIFY!
1. Looking For a Hand

My Dear readers it had been long and I have discovered a new obssession. Repo! The Genetic Opera.

So now due to legal reasons I must place a disclaimer.

**I DO NOT OWN REPO! OR ITS AFFILIATES I JUST OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p><span>Beauty in Negative Spaces.<span>

* * *

><p>"Its hard to find beauty in negative spaces." she mumbled into the night walking around Crucifixus like a lost puppy, it had been almost a week since that fateful opera. Each memory stung her with an almost unbearable pain in the pit of her stomach. Probably the withdrawal she thought, she had read about withdrawal in her fathers medical books. She still hadn't returned to the daunting house she had been sequestered in, nor did she know how to get there.<p>

"Hey sweet pea do I know you from somewhere?" a Z-addict muttered from the nearby corner. She shook her head, her wig tangled and caked with blood from her father and godmother. She hadn't gotten a chance to bathe, obviously, in a week. Maybe she could find the one person she could trust, the one person who knew his way around the city.

"Do you know a man they call Graverobber?" she had to find him… soon. She wanted to get out of this bloodied get up and get some sleep in her own bed, and sleep with the window open. She wanted to get rid of all of the relics of her father's secret life and her dead mother, all of the medical equipment that kept her bound to her bedroom.

"Of course I do. Come on." He drawled obviously Z hungry. She didn't enjoy the twenty minute walk with the addict, because he wouldn't stop commenting on how familiar she looked to him. She looked familiar to everyone, she was 'That Wallace Kid' that covered the headlines for all of five minutes until Amber showed up with her cavalry of bullshit and a pretty new face paid for by her dead father. She walked beside the addict into the extremely familiar alleyway filled with the scents of cheap perfume and death. Neither of which were great smells in themselves, but mixed she was prepared to hurl all over the place.

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial!" his familiar voice filled the alley as Z-addicts hiding in every corner of the alley came out to smile their one-hundred percent plastic smiles at him. "Who needs a hit?" the addicts bunched around him, including her guide. _And the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy, and when the gun goes off it SPARKS and your ready for surgery…_ Her inner voice whispered. _ This is sick, sick, sick business Shilo don't go and ask him for help. _"Shut the hell up." she mumbled to her inner self. _You can find a more reliable source than a, drug dealing, grave robbing, stranger you barely know. _She growled.

"Graverobber you know I always get my hit first." Amber Sweet, most powerful woman in all of Crucifixus still getting Z'd up, although she had the largest store of Z all to herself. "I can wait until they are all gone then I ask for help." Shilo whispered to herself. _Amber has it out for you, if he knows where you are he could tell her where you will be hiding. _"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" she buried her face in her palms, and dozed off for a good half hour.

She awoke from her quick nap to find the alley almost empty and Graverobber sitting atop a dumpster. She spoke loud and firm. "Hey… you." He replied quickly. "I'm out of Z if that's what you're looking for." she stepped out of the shadow. "Kid is that you?" she rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you can call me Shilo. I need help getting home."

* * *

><p>I would love some reviews of the first chapter. It can help me out a lot.<p> 


	2. The Dynamic Duo

Thanks for reading so far... Yet I get no Reviews... My dear readers I would love some reviews...

**AND I DO NOT OWN REPO!... . **I wish I did...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 of Beauty in Negative Spaces.<p>

* * *

><p>"You need help kid?" She rolled her eyes almost unknowingly. "Because the last garbage truck passed twenty minutes ago." Shilo was annoyed but at least he was willing to help. Graverobber to her seemed trustworthy… oddly. "It's gonna be a walk and from what I can see you don't look so hot kid." He guided her around town avoiding any contact with the Genecops. She decided to just remain silent. "What's your problem you usually are pretty inquisitive…" She zoned out. "Kid?"<p>

"Oh sorry I'm pretty lost at the moment. Thanks for helping me out…" Shilo felt the familiar pain encroaching inside her again. She almost fell over from the pain.

"Kid? Are you alright?" She nodded, the medicine her father gave her really messed her up. She didn't realize that salvation was merely three steps away. "I know some people who live close by, I don't think you're going to make it all the way to your house."

Her voice came out in a whisper. "Whatever." Shilo followed behind him, _Why must he take such long strides! _her inner voice whined. Around fifteen minutes later they stood in front of the oldest looking building in all of Crucifixus, even though it was covered in neon signs that read Pandora's box tattoo's. "I didn't think that tattoos still existed."

"They do kid…" She watched him walk right into the building. "You coming?" She nodded and ran inside. Shilo was really curious about who thses people were. "We need to see Sapphira and Ravenna."

"SAPPHIRA RAVENNA! there are people here to see you." A short woman walked out from the back, she had tattoo's up and down her arms, black hair with blue highlights, and a nose stud, she was followed by an equally short woman, with bright blonde hair and purple bangs. They both chimed in at the receptionist. "SHUT UP!" Shilo laughed. The blue and black head snapped over to glance at Shilo and then over to Graverobber.

"Nice to see you Graves. Need a favor?" she had to have read Shilo's face. Her lips had a tinge of smirk on them. Shilo just nodded. "Wait a minute... I've seen you before!" Graverobber mouthed 'Say nothing!' She nodded.

"She needs a place to stay... If thats okay with you two." The black haired one spoke again. "Sapphira its okay with me if its okay with you." Sapphira stepped forward. "They can both stay if they want to."

"Umm, no offense but what do you guys do for a profession?" Ravenna and Sapphira laughed. "Well we tattoo... and..."

"They're black market surGens." Graverobber said bluntly. "Are you going to show her to where shes going to stay?"

"Yeah come on kiddo." Shilo grumbled. _NOT ONLY IS HE CALLING ME 'KID' THIS RAVENNA WOMAN IS TOO! _she was getting a bit more frustrated. "You look like you need to bathe. I'll get you some towels when we get upstairs alright." Graverobber and Shilo followed Ravenna and Sapphira up a spiral staircase into a large four bedroom apartment. "Sapphira, show the girl to her room."

"What do you want me to call you, you don't really seem like you want to be called kid." Sapphira grinned nicely.

"You can call me Shilo. This isn't my real hair, it's a wig. Do you know anyone who can wash it?" Sapphira patted Shilos shoulder.

"Of course Shilo Ravenna can wash it for you, will you need some clothes?" Shilo nodded. _Maybe I can stay here a little while longer than the night. _Ravenna returned towels in hand to see a bald Shilo holding a wig. "She needs some clothes and her wig washed."

"Alright I can handle that." Ravenna reached out for the wig and examined it. "This will have to soak for a couple hours." Shilo smiled. "I'll get you some clothes... You don't mind if I just gave you some of my clothes. I think I have some things that would fit you." Shilo heard a door across the hall open followed by another door and then a rustling of a bag. "These are some clothes that don't fit me anymore I think they would fit you the shower is right next door use whatever you need to get yourself clean."

Warm water felt good on her skin although it left a slight tingling as the blood covering her entire body came off in pale red streams. She scrubbed feeling the need to scrub the pain away. Tears flooded her eyes-she was washing away the remnants of the ones she loved. She closed her eyes and tried to find the beauty in it all. _At least I have Graverobber... He can teach me his trade... Or maybe Ravenna and Sapphira they can teach me how to tattoo... Or how to perform surgery... Maybe I'll discover a new insect maybe call it __**Magdalenicus **__or __**Nathanica. **__Way to dream big... _She was abruptly called upon.

"Kid did ya drown in there?" She laughed loudly. "Good you're fine. Ravenna was getting worried that she had a dead body to get rid of."

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." She finished her shower and dug through the bag of clothes. She put on a black mini skirt, a purple shirt and a black vest. "This is cute." She continued digging also finding a pair of shoes and all of the essential she needed for clothing.

She emerged from the bathroom to find the 'Dynamic Duo' and Graverobber playing cards. "Pull up a seat kiddo. We're gonna play Yahtzee if you wanna play." Sapphira must have forgotten to tell Ravenna about calling Shilo 'kid'.

"What's Yahtzee?" Ravenna shook her head and just gave her a look that just screamed 'pay attention'.

"It's an old school game kid." Graverobber had his feet kicked up on the table and a beer in hand. Sapphira laughed.

"It's not old school the way we play." Sapphira said still giggly. "Loser has to get a tattoo, Ravenna loses... A lot."

"Do tattoos hurt?" Shilo felt the familiar curiosity she did with Zydrate. Graverobber nodded, Sapphira shook her head and Ravenna smirked taking a drag on a cigarette.

"If you really want to know you'd have to get one." Ravenna said still smirking. "If you want one I could give you one or she could... on the house." She examined Shilo. "You seem like you're uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>So Ravenna is based off of me although I don't smoke or have my nose pierced and Sapphira is based off of one of my buddy's from school.<p> 


	3. A Late Night in the Tattoo Parlor

And so we carry on to chapter 3 again I do not own Repo!... At the end of the chapter of you pleas would you leave a Review.

* * *

><p>"Graves hold the kid still shes moving too much." Shilo was in a pickle with these two women, they were kind and bossy at the same time. "I'm not gonna continue until you stop moving!" Ravenna barked at Shilo.<p>

"Sorry it hurts." shilo whined as the hum of tattoo machines filled the air, she lost Yahtzee now she had to pay up her loss in the form of a tattoo.

"Deary it was your choice to play." Sapphira stood over Shilo and Ravenna, Graverobber stood in the corner musing over how hilarious Shilo looked next to these two. Shilo, innocent and sweet Shilo next to Ravenna and Sapphira tattooing surGEN extraordinares.

"You know it could always hurt more... Scalpels are in the basement." Ravenna was a bit of a sicko in her own right, twisted and snarky. Sapphira was equally sick and equally twisted. On a typical night Ravenna would do most of the tattooing and the occasional surgery while Sapphira was the polar opposite. While the two of them were both equally guilty of murder on many counts. No one could ever be as guilty of murder as GeneCo.

"Stop torturing the kid and get it done with daylight is when we're off." he said evenly earning a burning glare from Sapphira. "Do you want to be the next one to donate for our cause?"

"Shut your trap Sapphira he's far too valuable to die...anyway I'm done, I gave the kid a mild sedative and she's gonna wake up in an hour or so. Make sure she keeps that bad boy clean." she gestured to the tattoo she had finished of a Zydrate Eating insect on Shilo. "It's small but its a ton of detail." she cracked her knuckles and bandaged the tattoo up.

"Bring the kid upstairs graves, let her get some sleep she needs it. She can take my room, I-i'll be busy." Sapphira and Ravenna's eyes snapped to the door as a scalpel slut walked in drugged beyond belief. Graverobber picked Shilo up and brought her upstairs into Sapphira's room, he went and crashed on the Dynamic Duo's couch. Shilo cuddled into the sheets, the smell of a lavender glade enveloped her and comforted her aiding in her sleep.

An hour later Graverobber awoke to the sound of Ravenna opening a can of pop from the fridge. Her hair pulled back into a ponytail a surgical mask dangling from her right hand. "Long night?" She jumped nearly spilling her pop.

"That slut tried to get our stash, luckily she let us know she was willing to donate to score a hit." He shook his head.

"You're a sick person you know that?" she nodded of course she knew she was a sicko, actually it was something she was quite proud of.

"Graves you're equally sick. Taking from the dead; a necromerchant like you wouldn't make a penny doing what I do." she laughed sarcastically. "Not like you would do what I do, Sapphira's got a fresh body down there give it a couple days you'll get some premium Z outta that one." she downed her drink stuffed her surgical mask in the can and threw it in the garbage just as sirens began to blare outside the window. "SHIT! Graves go make sure the kid is safe I'll go deal with these guys." She grabbed her jacket and ran down the stairs to greet the GENCops with a semi-panicked look on her face.

"Are you Ravenna?" A GENCop asked shining a flashlight in her face. She nodded. "Ravenna could we ask you a couple questions about the recent disappearances in this area?"

"Sir it's a little late to be knocking on the doors of Crucifixus' residents." he flashed his identification for her. "Sir I'm rather tired can't we talk in the morning?"

"Ma'am I could arrest you for obstructing an officer or you can answer my questions." she went wide eyed.

"What do you need to know sir?" She knew greatly of the disappearances in the area... Her and Sapphira had caused most of them.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" he held out at least twenty photos missing people, she looked at them all slowly and looked back up at the officer.

"I don't recognize any of them, I'm sorry." she carried an air of pain in her voice, she was an actress ninety percent of the men on that missing persons list she had tempted with her charms, then killed them. She lied her way out of this situation one time before and now she did it again.

She walked back into her house hung her coat up and slammed a beer. "Ass hole cops, thinking I'm gonna tell them something about the disappearances.


	4. Everyone Has Their Secrets

Hello my readers I will continue posting chapters up until 2 days from now, then there will be the occasional update... So we shall continue our adventure! **I DO NOT OWN REPO. :(**

* * *

><p>Shilo sat up in bed the next morning to hear Ravenna bickering with Sapphira. "You need to get rid of all of the bodies now! GENCops are getting on my ass about the disappearances. Remember I'm the one getting the Male populace to 'Donate'," Graverobber laughed. "Shut your trap Zydrate boy," Ravenna was fuming and Shilo knew it. "Call Skylar, she'll take the bodies far from here… You also need to make sure the Repo Man won't be looking in our basement for organs. Got it!" Sapphira nodded and ran into another room. "I need a smoke." Ravenna stuck a cigarette between her lips and lit up, followed by a drag and finally, blowing the smoke from her nose. Shilo walked out of Ravenna's room gingerly and stood near Graverobber. "Sleep good kiddo?" Ravenna said cigarette still in her mouth. Shilo nodded. "Want one Graves, I know ya do." She held out an open hard pack of cigarettes, the small white filter sticking out the box.<p>

"I haven't smoked in a good while Ravenna you know that." She rolled her eyes, turned and addressed Shilo.

"You don't smoke do you?" Shilo shook her head, she was still awfully curious about how cigarettes and stuff worked though.

"My father did though he smoked a pipe from time to time." Ravenna smirked taking a black shiny lacquered pipe off the wall.

"Pipes are classy I smoke one from time to time… Sapphira's a bit more of a pipe smoker than me. You can keep the clothes I gave you." Shilo smiled.

"Thanks, I was always curious about what smoking was all about, could you tell me?" Ravenna nodded and sat down in an unfitting-with-the-décor leather chair.

"Well you know how Zydrate works, yes?" Shilo nodded. "Well smoking works in a similar way it helps get rid of stress, but without the harshly addictive affects." Ravenna stood up running down stairs and running back cigarette in one hand Shilo's wig in the other. "Almost forgot this, its all cleaned up now." She helped Shilo put on her wig, lining it up in all of the right places. "Looks good kiddo." Shilo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You can call me Shilo you know." Ravenna returned to her seat.

"I like kiddo better." Ravenna crushed her cigarette into an ashtray and packed some tobacco into the pipe she was holding earlier and called for Sapphira who walked in slowly.

"I packed it for you, you do the rest." Sapphira looked glad someone wasn't yelling at her anymore.

"Thanks Ravey you know I can never get it packed just right." Ravenna growled.

Graverobber laughed at the nickname. "Ravey are you kidding me." Sapphira shook her head.

"Shut your trap Graves I got a nickname for you that you would prefer not to hear." Ravenna's hardcore self was back.

"Well tell me then." Graverobber sat up straight and crossed one long leg over the other and gave an innocent look. Shilo never thought a man could sit so femininely.

"Graves you honestly don't want to know what she calls you in private." Sapphira said puffing on the pipe looking at Ravenna standing hand on hip in a 'try me bitch' pose.

"I do actually, better be something real good." he smiled and blinked innocently mimicking Shilo during Yahtzee.

"Mr. Necropansy." Shilo burst out laughing and fell on the floor her feet kicking about whilst laughing.

"SHE CALLED YOU A PANSY!" Sapphira followed suit in laughing almost dropping her pipe in the process.

"I don't see what's so funny." Ravenna rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch. Graverobber looked confused. "I called you a dead flower..." She gritted her teeth walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Is she okay?" Shilo asked concerned. Graverobber shrugged, Sapphira shook her head and puffed on her pipe.

"She's usually never like this." Sapphira said, Shilo walked up to the door of Ravenna's room and knocked lightly, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer.

"Ravenna are you alright?" the door flew open and Ravenna stared at Shilo. No she stared through Shilo. Shilo was amused how quick Ravenna had changed into something a bit more feminine and soft to her normal wear.

"I'm just fine kiddo. I just have some loose ends to tie up. Sapphira hold down the fort. Graves if you guys want stay another night I honestly don't care." she walked over to the fridge and slammed a beer. "I'm out, if I don't come back you'll know I'm six feet under." Ravenna walked out the door Graverobber couldn't help but stare at Ravenna leaving.

"GRAVEROBBER!" Shilo barked, eyes narrowed, hands on hips. "Don't be so pervy!" she squeaked in her tiny voice.

"Kid I'm a guy it's what guys do." Shilo's face contorted into something that resembled pissed. "What upset you kid? Damn." he picked up a paper sitting on the table and began reading with his monocle.

_**Crucifixus Daily**_

_Disappearances Take on a more sinister toll._

_Marcus Linum_

_After further investigation all of the disappeared are presumed to be dead. These are no longer disappearances citizens of Crucifixus, these are murders. The murders appear to be random, none of the presumed dead are connected in any way. Many of the 'dead' were from the north end of Crucifixus. The investigation is ongoing please call the police with any information. We have yet to find any suspects, be careful where you tread for you may wind up dead._

"Is this why she's so pissed?" Graverobber asked putting the paper back on the table, Sapphira nodded, Shilo picked up the paper and began reading.

"Oh…My…God." Shilo glanced up and saw the whole Genetic Opera flash before her eyes once more. "She was there." Shilo dropped to her knees in exhaustion.

"Ravenna? Where was she?" Graverobber looked at Shilo and then Sapphira. Shilo's eyes told everything. "Ravenna was at the Opera wasn't she kid?" Shilo nodded.

* * *

><p>So Ravenna has some secrets... DUN DUN DUN I wonder...<p>

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Beautifully Dangerous Medicine

So 2 chapters 1 day yay for you my readers.

* * *

><p>That night Shilo had told Graverobber she wanted to stay at Sapphira and Ravenna's place for the night, he didn't care as long as she was safe. He had let her know he was going out later to do what a Graverobber would do best, rob graves. "Shilo why don't you stay in the guest room tonight Ravenna seems to have company." Sapphira said looking out the window at a clamoring Ravenna. "She's drunk… This is going to be a long night." Shilo could hear light footsteps followed by heavy ones coming up the stairs.<p>

"Sapphira, Shilo, no Graves? Oh that's okay. This is my friend Slade." Slade was tall with dark hair that covered his eyes. Ravenna's eyes wandered precariously about Slade.

"Slade what do you do for a profession?" Shilo asked inquisitively. He let out a deep laugh which made her jumps slightly.

"Shilo right?" she nodded. "I'm a bouncer." She raised an eyebrow. "I let people in and out of the night club that I work at. How old is this kid?"

"I'm seventeen." Her voice was small. _Ravenna doesn't seem like she'd be the type to go out to a club. _Well that was none of her business.

"You got a good face, you should come work at the club as a waitress or something." Ravenna was still staring at Slade with a predatory glare.

"Thanks… I guess." Shilo was confused _Why is this guy even here? At least he knows her. Is he her boyfriend? I'm so confused._

"Slade?" her voice low and soft as she ran a finger down his arm slowly. He turned and looked at her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"You confuse me. I like it." he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly. _Aha her boyfriend!_ Shilo thought to herself.

"You're the confusing one." She patted his cheek and burped. "Oh my god excuse me that was so embarrassing." She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. "I just lost my cookies." She stumbled out of the bathroom. "I officially quit on Tequila." Slade steadied her balance.

"That's probably a good thing, I told you not to drink it, but you were being dangerous again. Beautifully dangerous." He whispered something inaudible in her ear which made her smile widely.

"I got to brush my teeth." she walked into the bathroom, Shilo could hear the water rushing up through the pipes and a few sounds common to brushing their teeth. "Sapphira did you call Skylar?" Sapphira just nodded and nothing else.

Graverobber burst in the door. "Genecops… Sorry if I interrupted anything. Who the hell is that?" Slade stood and walked across the room.

"Slade, and you are?" he held his hand out for a handshake but was quickly refused.

"Graverobber, but you already knew that. Everybody knows that, do you think I'm stupid? You work for the cops." He shoved Slade aside. "You do know he works for the cops don't you? Trust me I've seen him all around Crucifixus."

"You work for the cops? What the hell? You lied to me. I don't like liars! Get the hell out!" She pushed him out the door. "Don't ever talk to me again…. And I mean never again!" she yelled down the staircase.

"Ravenna you've got it all wrong. I used to be a cop." she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Once a cop always a cop. Go live your life Slade I don't need a cop dabbling in my life's affairs." She was smooth, a bit too smooth Shilo was beginning to think.

"No, no, no you've got to be kidding me. You're a total whore you know that." Slade was getting pissed and Ravenna held composure with a grin on her face.

"What am I Slade?" He walked back up the stairs and shoved her against the wall her body making a soft thud as it hit the wall.

"You're just another common whore who screws with a guys emotions until she gets what she wants." Shilo was wide eyed _She is such an actress, she could make a lot of money. _

"Why do you say that?" She laughed slightly. Her fingers tapping against the wall. Shilo was confused by why she would be acting that way.

"What is she doing?" Shilo asked Sapphira and Graverobber earning a shrug from Sapphira and a smirk from Graverobber.

"Scoring some kid." He counted his vials of Zydrate out on the living room table. "That Slade guy used to be a cop, nice job Ravenna."

"Couldn't she score some from you Graverobber?" He laughed. She jumped like a spooked cat, she had never seen him laugh like that.

"Not that kind of score kid, Ravenna doesn't do Z." he smiled at her naivety. "Zydrate is for Zydrate addicts and Scalpel sluts not for normal people." he loaded his Z gun for later. _What does he mean by 'Not that kind of score?' _Shilo was confused.

"What do you mean Graverobber?" she sat on the couch mesmerized by the blue glow of Z. It was oddly comforting. She hadn't had any withdrawal pains for the past day. Just because they were gone didn't mean that they weren't going to come back.

He had an uneasy look on his face. "Didn't your dad ever have the 'talk' with you?" she shook her head, but then realized what he was talking about.

"OH YOU MEAN SEX." _man am I stupid! _she face palmed. Sapphira laughed at Shilo's youth not that She wasn't much older than Shilo.

"That's exactly what he means." Sapphira watched as Ravenna walked into the room after 20 minutes of toying with Slade. "How is Ravenna feeling?"

Shilo looked at Ravenna, her hair was messy and she looked high. "I'm just fantastic." She cracked her neck loudly.

Shilo felt butterflies that became knots in her stomach, the tight pain returned. She doubled over on the couch. "I hate my father." She coughed.

"Kid what did your father have you on? That's some serious withdrawal." he put a palm on her back.

"I don't know," cough "the medicine," cough "it's in my room, in my house." she passed out on the couch. Graverobber got off the couch and pulled her feet up onto the couch and let her sleep.

"I've got to know what she had for meds." Graverobber left the premises to find Shilo's meds.

* * *

><p>Please review if you want to know what Graverobber's going to find.<p> 


	6. Secrets Come to Light

Thanks to all that reviewed! I am ritualistically posting chapters now. **I DO NOT OWN REPO! **

* * *

><p>Shilo was woken up by the sound of crashing in the kitchen and loud music. Her head was spinning with headache and hunger. "Who's making so much noise?" she said walking into the kitchen. It was Sapphira making some food.<p>

"Hey Shilo. How ya' feeling?" Shilo looked like a zombie. She had dark circles under her eyes and was exceptionally pale. "Hey Shilo? Hello?" Shilo was out of place.

"Where's Graverobber?" She was lost; withdrawing from her meds had taken a lot of energy out of her. "Where did he go?" she kept asking the same question about where he was.

"He went to find out what med's your dad had you on." Sapphira set out a plate on the table and nodded for Shilo to eat. "Did you even know?" Shilo shook her head and slowly picked up a sandwich and began to eat slowly.

"Could you turn the music down I have a headache." Sapphira nodded and turned down the music. "Where's Ravenna?" She looked around the room for her she usually would be sitting on the couch smoking.

"She's downstairs in the shop, she had an appointment this morning." Shilo could hear the light footsteps of Ravenna coming up the stairs.

"Is Graves back yet? We're out of Z." She had a few drops of blood on her jeans which only Shilo noticed.

"You have blood on your jeans." Shilo exclaimed softly, Ravenna looked down and there were the few little spots.

"Damn it. She was a bit of a bleeder though." She walked into her room and moments later returned in a bright blue mini skirt.

"You did a surgery? What did you do?" Shilo looked a bit better her color returned but the dark circles remained.

"Her face it was a piece of work I tell you, she had me do a full race construction and it was amazing." Ravenna took a sandwich from the plate. "I do external surgery she does internal stuff." Ravenna said with a mouthful of food.

"Ravenna the kid needs the food more than you do I mean look at her she's tiny." Shilo turned around and smiled.

"Nice to see you back Graverobber, did you figure out what did this to me?" Her voice was still pretty small but she spoke in calm tones.

"Your dad was Z-ing you up kid." He took out at least six different bottles of pills each one having a blue color. "Every single one had Z in it."

"Graves we're out of Z my last client took it all." She took a pill bottle and gave the pills a good looking over. "This has got to be refined pretty well. You could sell this as premium Z."

"My dad… Gave me Zydrate." Her voice quivered. "I'm not going to end up like those Z-addicts and scalpel sluts am I Graverobber?" She drew he knees to her chest.

"Kid look at me." he tilted Shilo's face to look up at him. "You're not going to end up like either of those, you've been off these long enough. Just don't get too worked up you'll be fine." _He smells like alleys and graves. _She found it comforting.

"So I'm going to be okay?" Graverobber nodded handing the pill bottles to Ravenna who took them downstairs immediately.

"How much Graves?" Ravenna came back cash box in hand placing it on the table with a clank and slight jingle.

"Fifty credits, one tablet is good for one person trust me I sold some in the alley earlier. I don't think the kid would care what you do with them anyway." Ravenna fished fifty credits out of the cash box and placed them in Graverobbers large palm. "I gotta clean myself up I haven't showered in a couple days. Can I use your guys' shower?" Ravenna nodded.

"Get yourself cleaned up boy!" Sapphira threw some towels at Graverobber and her went to shower.

"So, Shilo let me see that tattoo of yours." Ravenna helped Shilo peel the bandages off and clean it up a bit.

"Why's it all scabbed up like that?" Shilo went to touch it but her hand was slapped away by Ravenna bandaging it.

"The needle tears up skin a bit when the ink goes under your skin its just healing normally." Sapphira said nicely. "Ravenna needs to be a bit better about answering questions."

"I DO NOT!" Ravenna narrowed her eyes at Sapphira. "I answered her questions about smoking yesterday."

"Wow teaching Shilo to smoke? Way to be a positive influence." Sapphira laughed knowing Shilo just had a curious mind.

"You two act like sisters. You fight like sisters would fight." Shilo added the only reason she knew how sisters fought was due to watching TV during her seventeen years of being cooped up in her fathers house.

"Nope just best friends." Sapphira hugged Ravenna who hugged back nicely. "See you can be nice Ravenna it just takes a bit of a nudge." Ravenna rolled her eyes.

"Ravenna were you at the Genetic Opera?" Shilo asked bluntly which slightly made Ravenna cringe.

"Yes why do you ask?" Ravenna slid onto the couch and lit a cigarette.

* * *

><p>SECRETS ARE BECOMING KNOWN OOOH!<p> 


	7. Some Things are Better Hidden

Hello everybody! I Haven't updated in a while so I thought you all deserved this one. Please Review after reading!

* * *

><p>"Kiddo you if you need an explanation for why I was there. I was a former GeneCo employee and I was putting my last paycheck towards watching a good Opera. Of course I didn't expect Mag to-" She stopped seeing the glint of pain in Shilos eyes. "Sorry kid I also had other business to take care of."<p>

"What kind of business?" Shilo asked in a sharp tone which she didn't use often. Shilo didn't understand much but she knew how to interrogate someone, that's something she picked up from her father.

"I was a Gentern, and let's get this straight I DID NOT SCREW PAVI LARGO… EVER." Shilo was glad that she didn't have 'relations' with Pavi. _Pavi has a woman's face why would someone ever find that attractive geez. _Graverobber laughed at Ravennas expression that told all her thoughts of the sex crazed Largo. "Well I had to collect my paycheck from guess who. PAVI FRIGGIN LARGO." Ravennas face twisted into a pissed off glare as she gritted her teeth.

"So how'd you get your paycheck?" Shilo asked actually wanting to know, Graverobber just gave her a 'kid are you sure you want to know' look.

"The only way I knew how, kneed him right in the jewels and said "Screw you pervert you ain't getting a piece of this." and I walked away." She smiled. Shilo laughed _I bet Pavi totally deserved that._

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" Shilo rested her head on her hand. Ravenna shook her black haired head.

"Kid… Shilo… Whatever you want me to call you, we should probably get you home." He stood up and said his goodbyes and Shilo did the same.

"Graverobber you can call me kid if you want I don't really care." They stepped outside and Shilo shook from the cold. "Its cold out."

"You got the bag of clothes from Ravenna there's probably something in there that could keep you warm." She dug through the bag and found a black zip up hoodie. "You look warm now." She nodded.

"Graverobber what caused you to rob graves?" She had wanted to ask him the question for a while but she couldn't decide whether the time was right.

"I was waiting for someone to ask me that and that someone just happened to be you. Well it started a long time ago when I was around your age. My mother left me and my father raised me. Well I wouldn't say he raised me. He kept a roof over my head and fed me. Whe I was old enough to take care of myself he threw me out on the street. I owe all my skills to sneaking around GeneCo. I found an interest and persued it thats how I got here." She followed him into the cemetary. It was late afternoon and no one would notice the pair walking through the cemetary.

"That's kind of sad." she muttered. He followed her into her mothers crypt which was just as empty as before.

"Kid I made quite a mess in your house so sorry in advance." He entered slowly and watched shilo's eyes go wide.

"A mess it looks like a twister whipped through here." She began picking things up and placing them anywhere other than the floor. She kept placing small trinkets on the mantle of the fireplace opened. "Graverobber is this normal?" Graverobber turned and looked at the fireplace and how it seemed to have been rent from the wall.

"No, maybe there's stuff down there." Shilo scuttled down the staircase and screamed. He ran down the stairs where shilo stood in tears. There before her a corpse in full decomposition with its abdomen split open with surgical precision spilling out noxious fumes.

"Kid I'll find a way to call the girl's; they'll take care of this." He muttered leading her upstairs. "Kid?"

"Please call me Shilo." She whispered softly."


	8. Temper Flares

my dearest readers I return with vengeance... ha ha ha I lie I return with a new chapter filled with new experiences for Shilo.

**I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, nor do I own the character's of Graverobber and Shilo** I just merely own the plot and all original characters and locations if you wish to use them just message me and maybe just maybe you could use them. by the way please review!

* * *

><p>Shilo knew her Dad had secrets but none as big as this. He had hidden a whole separate life from her. "Graverobber how do you expect me to call Sapphira and Ravenna?" She was a little bit of a minx in that department. The department of sassiness.<p>

"I got it kid I'll just go find Skylar. You stay here." She pulled him to stay. She shook her head, wig staying in place.

"I'm going with you I can't just sit here alone." He shrugged, he didn't care as long as she stayed out of his way.

"Skylar doesn't really enjoy the young people." He knew of Skylar's excentricities. "She can come off a little strong... Juts letting you know."

"I don't care." she walked behind him briskly and slammed the front door of the house shut.

Minutes later after carrying a feather light Shilo a block they stopped in front of a back alley door.

"Skylar!" He pounded heavily on the large metal door sending a thundrous sound throughout Shilo's ears.

"I'm coming calm your tits!" said a rather chesty sounding voice. The large metal door opened with a loud whoosh. "Graverobber how nice to see-Oh you brought a friend." Said a rather wayward, neon pink haired woman.

"I've got-she's got a body that needs taking care of." he said lowly. Skylar looked at Shilo's innocent face.

"You know my services aren't free." She mumbled still staring at Shilo who timidly stared into space.

"Skylar the kid here has been through plenty in the past week I can take care of the money." Skylar stood in all her brazen, bold-natured, helpfulness. "Skylar you're staring at the kid like shes under a microscope... ADD much."

"ADD was genetically removed from the population years ago you know that. Fine I'll take care of the job. Is this who I think it is?" Shilo realized they were talking about her.

"Obviously if you recognise me." Shilo had finally spoken up and to Graverobbers relief, she wasn't good around new people. "And you," she pointed with a scowl on her face at graverobber, "stop calling me kid! IT'S GOING TO DRIVE ME INSANE!" He was shocked by her boldness.

"Why don't you come in." Skylar hadn't expected the outburst and let Shilo enter first. "I'm thinking you have some digging to do about her temper, I thought I was bad. I don't have anything on her." she whispered to Graverobber.

"The body is in this room in my house I don't know what one would call it." she still held a sharp tone in her voice which eventually faded out after she calmed down a bit.

"I think I'll do this one as a favor. What's your name?" Skylar sat down on an old chair that matched all of the furniture Shilo had seen in the house; black varnished wood with black crushed velvet plush.

"Shilo Wallace. Do you have something going on in the other room?" she could hear loud techno sounds intermixed with bottles clinking about.

"Yeah, a party that lasts up until sunday and starts over on monday." Shilo's eyes widened, Graverobber chuckled.

"Ki-Shilo she owns the club next door." She nodded and looked at Skylar who was grabbing several bottles of water from her refrigerator. She could see a familiar blue glow being emitted from Skylar's refigerator as well.

"Can I see the club?" Shilo asked, Skylar smirked and sipped on a bottle of water whilst handing Shilo a bottle.

"Are you sure it's pretty insane in there. I've had to rough a few people up just to walk into my own club. I have some really inappropriate customers that would get really grabby." Skylar said attempting to deter Shilo's curiosity.

"I don't care." she said walking over to the cotton candy haired woman standing next to her tall companion.

"I do! Shilo, she has scars that are from knives, needles, cigarettes, amongst other things." he said semi-concerned.

"Come on!" Skylar dragged Shilo through a larger metal door and just as soon as it opened she was bombarded by flashing lights, loud music and people dancing. She read the name of the club 'Freakplex' from what she could see there were a ton of people she considered freaky.

Skylar walked up to the DJ booth and shoved the DJ out of the way and put on a pair of bejewelled head phones.

"This is for a friend of a friend." she clicked a song on her computer. "It's called Fight Like A Girl. NOW DANCE DAMMIT!"

Skylar danced along with the beat and Shilo picked up the sway of the music with her hips and Graverobber was extremely amused by the young woman before him. 'never knew she could dance.'

"'Cause I fight like a girl!" the girls in the room yelled while the song finished.

"Shilo!" Skylar yelled motioning for her to come out of the club with her. Graverobber followed Shilo outside of the building. "Where do you live?"

"Skylar follow me." Graverobber motioned for the two girls to follow him.

"Can't she tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't know."

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here. I can speak for myself you know." She muttered.

"Kay!" Skylar said skipping behind Graverobber like an idiot.

"Will you stop that!" he said.

"Stop what?" skylar asked in a ridiculous voice.

"Acting like an udder idiot! You're ruining my image."

"_'You're ruining my image'_." Skylar did in a 'I'm mocking you' voice.

Shilo laughed hard. "You two act like a married couple or siblings."

"Do you want to tell her the story?" Skylar asked.

"What story? Graverobber I want to hear the story."

"Yeah Skylar. What story?"

"The 'that's how you know me but how come I've never heard of you?' story." Skylar said staring at Graverobber. "C'mon Graverobber _you_ tell it better than _I_ do. Tell her the story."

"When we get there."


	9. What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You

**my dearest readers,**

**It has been quite a while since I have given you a new chapter. This one was difficult to write to say the least. Thank you to all who have posted beautifully motivating reviews. _Aleerarox _thank you for PMing me, that helped me write this chapter a bit faster... and thank you too Terrance Zdunich and Darren Smith for creating this wonderful film.**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN THIS FILM**

* * *

><p>They arrived at Shilo's dwelling. "Such a large house for one person." Skylar mused her pink hair ruffling in the breeze nearly smacking Graverobber in the face.<p>

"It was large for two Sky." Graverobber called Skylar "Sky" causing Skylar to shoot an endearing smile at Graverobber, she was dorky in her own right.

"Hey you have got a story to tell." Shilo chimed.

"Let me see the body first." Skylar piped excitedly. Shilo looked at her oddly, _Why would someone get so excited over death?_

"Shilo do you wish to show her?" Graverobber said gesturing toward the door. She shook her head looking at the anxious woman at her side.

"Graves, just show me. Don't be a tease." She got a thrill from helping others in her own wierd way.

"We can't go in the front, I don't have a key... With me anyways." Shilo grumbled.

"Seriously." Skylar mumbled looking at the door handle pulling out a small silver hairpin fron her hair, "You need to teach her some things about life graves." She looked behind her, Graverobber had his head turned to the side chuckling. "And you need to stop looking at me like I'm a Z whore."

"Oh shut up there's nothing wrong with me looking at you like this." Skylar opened the door shaking her head.

"That smells lovely." Skylar chuckled. Shilo was udderly confused by the pair's relationship, Skylar was pretty, she had to admit that much.

"It's down there." Shilo pointed to the staircase that was peeking out from behind the fireplace.

"Are there any other ways out other than the fireplace?" She walked down the stairs as if she were evaluating the space needed to remove the body.

"I was down there for only a bit, so Sky I don't know. Kid how about you do you know?"

"It's Shilo, no I didn't even know that, that had existed." Her voice quivered slightly, death frightened her and made her a bit uncomfortable. Eleven days ago she learned what happened to bodies after they passed. They were violated in the rudest of ways, she thought everyone was dignified in death.

"Don't worry," Skylar chimed from the Repoman's domain. "I can get this one out pretty easy, Graves you might want to harvest quick because there's a garbage chute in here... Which is quite unusual, but anyway Repoman had an efficient system of disposal."

"This'll be the easiest harvest I've had in years." He smirked, but then stopped seeing Shilo looked like she was going to vomit.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she sprinted towards a large vase in a corner and puked her guts out.

"Ki-Shilo, sorry. Everyone gets sick at some point due to the smell of decomposition. Why don't you sit down? I can tell you that story in a couple minutes. SKYLAR!" his voice echoed through the empty house.

Skylar's cotton candy hair billowed behind her as she dashed to his voice. "Yes Graves?" She was panting, the stairs were quite steep to be running up them.

"Make sure she doesn't hurl all over the place, I'll be back." She rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes Skylar, I remember the first time you ever had to move a body and how badly you got sick."

She scoffed. "Blackmailer!" Shilo was in histerics at the pair, they seemingly went together in all ways. She had a positive atittude towards life which balanced his 'F the world' atittude. "Hurry up so I can get that body out of here." her voice was low and snobbish.

"Don't worry, it's quick." He winked at the pair before descending the staircase towards the perched up body.

"Shilo, just calm down you're making me nervous." Skylar's voice calmed and almost sang through her ears.

"Skylar right?" Her curls bounced as she nodded. "I just can't believe I wouldn'tve noticed what was going on down there. The screams..." Skylar shushed the worried girl.

"That room is sound proofed. You wouldn't have heard a thing, I don't think you would have wanted to hear what was going on down there." She was acting motherly towards someone she barely knew. "Ugly things happened down there. He was... Protecting you." Skylar's eyes looked away in anguish, _'What she doesn't know won't hurt her'._

The two women were jolted out of the awkward silence by Graverobbers heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. "Sky, you can get to work now, I'll tell the kid a story."

Skylar moved swiftly down the stairs and couldn't stop to think, she was feeling sympathy for the girl. She disposed of the body quickly and efficiently cleaning up the room before ascending the stairs.

"Skylar, sit down stay a while. He's about to start the story anyway." Shilo was cross-legged on the floor patting the ground next to her.

"Just a moment, Graverobber help me close this." she pushed the side of the fireplace closing it somewhat. Graverobber stood pushing it until it stopped moving. "Thanks." She said moving to sit on the floor.

Graverobber sat in front of the two girls and prepared to start. "It all began two years ago..."


	10. Just a Story

So my reader's it has been what a month or so since I last posted a chappie. This chapter is for anyone who fails at writing in first person like me! **I do not own this magical film of gore and song!**

* * *

><p>Shilo sat bemused in front of Graverobber. Who wouldn't? He was a storyteller in his own right.<p>

His voice was low, "It all began two years ago. It was just another day for me of harvesting and selling until I was walking back to my humble abode. It was raining, cleaning up the desolate world we live in. I was just wandering, I really just lay my head where the cops couldn't find me. As I was walking through the cemetary searching for the most subtle exit, I heard the sound of the large lights turning on... I was found out and I took off running... the cops were after me. Everything moved so fast," he said with a grand flourish of the hands."When all of a sudden out of no where I trip over miss cotton candy herself."

Skylar laughed. "Well I tripped you actually."

"Whatever, she peeked out from her hiding place gesturing me to come closer."

"More like I mouthed get your ass over here and you wont get caught." Skylar mumured.

Shilo laughed. "Come on stop interrupting!"

"She looked at me and whispered. 'Looks like you dug yourself a lovely grave my friend. Come with me' I was curious so I had to follow. She lead me to the most comspicuous exit ever. But we didn't get caught."

Skylar winked. "Yeah and then we got to know each other and how well Z sells... I don't deal anymore."

"So you got him out of a cemetary in one piece just by walking out of the exit?" Shilo's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor.

"Yeah and he never said thanks... Saddest part is he owes me. He's indebted to me."

"That's a lie I paid you back."

"No, you clearly said 'I OWE YOU' after the fact." She smoothed the pleats of her skirt as she stood.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me Sky."

"You just called me my pet name. Your the only person that calls me Sky." She was now looking up at graverobber.

He leaned down to murmur something inaudible to shilo, but it made Skylar smirk slightly.

"Well, I best be on my way." Skylar turned to leave after she blew a kiss to both of them.

"Bye Sky."

"Thank's Skylar." Shilo mumbled as the front door closed softly. "Graverobber what did you tell her?"

"Shilo you don't even want to know..." He chuckled causing shilo to jump slightly. He laughed a little more because of Shilo's reaction. "You're a keeper." He muttered to himself...

"That was a good story. A good story always makes me feel better." She was still sitting on the floor. "Will you sit with me for a minute?" she looked up at his towering form.

"Sure." He slumped down onto the floor next to her. "You don't mind if I stay here do you?" She shook her head.

"Stay as long as you wish. I don't think I could stay here alone. It brings back to much." She hugged her knees to her chest.

"Don't think about that, the past is the past, now is now and the future remains unknown. Don't worry about stuff that already happened." He looked at her tiny form. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded slightly. "I don't think there's any food in the fridge. Well any food that's good." She mumbled staring off into space, she did that a lot that was something that Graverobber had noticed.

"We can order in." He remarked looking at Shilo's pale facial features. "I've had an itching for pizza anyway."

"I've never eaten that... but it sounds good." She turned to see he was staring and she blushed.

"I'll go order I saw a phone somewhere in this house." He stood curious why she had blushed. She was a teen after all, but he had never seen that natural blush rise in the cheeks of a girl. Everyone was too fake to feel.

She moved to sit on the chair beside the fireplace, it smelled like her dad. "Graverobber, I want to get rid of this chair." She wanted to rid her life of everything that reminded her of the past.

"Alright kiddo," he returned to the room to meet her glare "Shilo, sorry."

"Is the food coming?" She yawned.

"Yep, you want to get rid of that chair?"

"Yes, it bugs me." She stood up and dashed up the stairs to her bedroom, she slumped down onto the floor her eyes welling up. "I can't do this anymore."

He let her be until her cries became sobs. "Shi? What's wrong?" She looked up she didn't get called Shi too often but when he said it, it rang through her ears. "I want it all gone."


	11. Life Isn't Fair

**Well in spirit of the new year, and since it has been a VERY long time I am posting a new chappie. This year will be the year I finish this story. If you have Ideas for new chapters or characters just PM me.**

**P.S. I don't own Repo! **

**P.P.S. Review.**

* * *

><p>Graverobber looked at the small girl she looked almost infantile. "What do you want gone? The furniture?" His eyes were softened, but they still had a hardened look.<p>

"No, the memories. They're painful. This room is the room of a sick little girl, I never was sick. Nor am I a little girl." She murmured through choked sobs.  
>He hushed her, "Breathe Shi." Graverobber helped her up. "You're okay." He wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb, a small amount of dirt smudging below her eye. "I don't think anything as bad as what happened to you could be forgotten, I don't know how painful your memories are but I know a thing or two about forgetting pain, it'll be a long time until you forget, I promise you that."<p>

She looked up at him, her makeup running, "I don't know what I should do." she whispered, blinking. "I mean I don't want to just throw it all away. I could sell it all right?" Her voice was nearly inaudible.

He stood up nodding, he moved to help her stand up. He was supporting her weight, which was featherlight. She was small in comparison to him, "Well we can sell it but I don't know, do you even want to stay here?" he rubbed her back. He was quite a big brother figure to her, "I know plenty of people you could stay with." He murmured.

"Um, well I mean, I thought I could stay with you." She looked up at him her brown eyes dilated and doe like.

Graverobber replied hesitantly, "I don't want you to be pressured into doing something. You'd have to stick with me. I don't really have the most conventional living situation." He didn't need a teenage girl tying him down.

Shilo broke free from him and stomped down the stairs, "Then I should just go and hold my own like I have been for a week? I'd probably end up in the gutter. Or worse- dead!" She was having a temper tantrum like a small child.

Graverobber rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to call Sapphira and Ravenna, or even Skylar? I could have you stay with them." She glared at him.

"Call Skylar, she seemed... Pleasant."

"Alright." He moved to walk into the kitchen and use the phone. His dirty fingers marking up the keys on the phone.

"Hello?" Skylar's melodic voice flowed through the phone with ease.

"Hey, Sky it's Graverobber." He growled in annoyance.

"Well you must be pissed."

"Shilo doesn't want to stay in her house. Can she stay with you?"

She left him hanging for a moment, "Under one condition."

"What's that condition?" He seemed desperate enough to do anything at this point.

"Fulfillment of our little deal." She purred into the phone.

"Tonight?"

"Tonight, or she can't stay."

"No other options."

"Nope."

"How much do I have to give?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair Graverobber. Get over it." She really knew how to get to his nerves.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." He growled slamming down the phone. "SHILO!" He yelled. Shilo peeked into the room. "You're staying with Skylar tonight."

She blinked, "She agreed to it?"

"Yeah, let's just say we have a special connection." He said through gritted teeth. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	12. The Deal (Part 1)

**IM BAAAAAACK so I'm sorry for not posting in over a year... Here is the illusive deal that Skylar was talking about, this chapter is like 12.5 not twelve, haha because I didn't want to put ALL of it into one mega chapter and hurt you all. THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT FILLED, MATURE EYES ONLY.**

**~I can't feel nothin at all.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RTGO, only my plot and OCS.

* * *

><p>Skylar was outside her home, waiting for Graverobber and Shilo, her body adorned in a tightly laced corset with a black sheath dress under it, hugging her entire body, her pale features brightened by her bubblegum pink hair, she was a gorgeous woman no doubt.<p>

"Sky." Graverobber murmured, spooking the pink haired female, a shaking Shilo by his side.

"Hello." She smiled, flashing white teeth, pushing the large steel door to her home open, "Come in." Graverobber was watching her closely, her eyes flicking back to him.

"Skylar, I'm sorry to be a burden on you, I just couldn't be at my prison anymore." Shilo had a sudden air of maturity in her voice, Graves stared at her in bewilderment.

"Graves, you have a deal to fulfill." Skylar was holding the collar of his jacket, "I remember buying you this." Her eyes were alight with something completely unknown to the seventeen year old in the room.

"That was a very long time ago." He murmured, she brushed his hair back, "Just because I'm doing this once doesn't mean it'll be a regular deal." He looked at her.

Shilo was watching them, their body language had a level of intimacy it didn't before, "Am I missing something?" Skylar blinked, shaking her head.

"We're really close, let's just say that." She looked at the seventeen year old, smiling, "How about you take off this lunky old thing and stay a while?" She slid off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a percussive thud. He slid his hands up over hips, her dress sliding up exposing her porcelain legs and bare hips, "Don't get ahead of yourself." She pulled him out of the room and Shilo, oddly felt inclined to follow, she peeked through the open door to what she presumed was her bedroom. Skylar had Graverobber on the bed, his shirt ripped open.

"How long have you wanted me?" She purred, sitting on his hips, her hands resting on his lower torso.

He grumbled, "You're going to give me the run around?" She unhooked her corset, letting it fall to the floor.

She tsked him, "Answer me first." She bit her lip, leaning down and kissing over his neck and jaw, "And maybe you'll get more than just sex, trust me... I'm better than Sweet." Shilo felt a sudden burning creep over her abdomen as she watched, she was really confused as to what she was feeling.

"I just like looking at you." He whispered, sliding his hands over her body, stripping her of the black sheath that cloaked her body revealing a large barcode over her lower back.

"I'm not giving you the run around." She whispered, dropping his pants to the floor, disrupting their dinginess and kicking up a small dust cloud, "Graves you know you've wanted me for a very... Very... Long time." She whispered.

She looked at him, smirking, her hand reaching down sliding his boxers off, Shilo gasped she hadn't expected to see a man exposed.

Skylar stroked his length, "There you go." She purred, getting him to finally stand at attention for her. He reached over her back, unclasping her bra, freeing her breasts, he palmed them in his hands, her lips parting in a moan.

"Sounds more like you wanted me candy girl." He pinned her down, her body releasing a soft sound once she hit the bed, "You wanted me bad." He kissed down her abdomen, pulling off her panties with his teeth. She let out a surprised gasp, and Shilo did as well, she hadn't seen anything like this but for some reason she wanted it.

"Mmmaybe I do Graves." Her voice was much lighter and breathier than normal, she would never admit a sexual attraction to him, but she had been drawn since meeting. She pulled him up, kissing him lustfully, her dainty fingers sliding through his multicolored locks, "And you sounded aggra- OH!" She squealed in surprise as his throbbing need entered her, he was quite a bit larger than she had expected, "I know you can make me scream." She moaned softly, her body arching from the bed as every thrust of his brought waves of pleasure up her spine and out through her fingertips.

"I can make you more than scream." His voice low and seductive, kissing over Skylar's neck, her lips parting with a high pitched sigh of pleasure. Shilo watched them with awe, her knees going weak at the sound of his voice, did she suddenly feel for him?

His thrusts were deep and powerful, knocking the bed frame against the back wall, she moaned out in pleasure, "Switch with me Graves." Sky panted, he shook his head biting her neck roughly, she had his lipstick all over her face and neck, but she didn't care, he was pleasuring her, that's what mattered. Her fingertips curled into his hair, squealing, "Harder..." She was practically breathless, her body arching against his, Graves moaned this time, his hands meandering over her curves as he gave it to her, each thrust making an audible sound as he penetrated her.

Shilo bit her lip as she watched, her eyes were affixed on them, what Graverobber was doing to Skylar looked like it hurt, but Skylar seemed to be enjoying it, Graverobber pulled out of the much smaller female who shot up, "I'm not leaving." He pulled her close, kissing her hotly, "I'm not done fulfilling our deal." He breathed, pushing her to lay back down. He spread her legs, kissing down her body as if he had done this with her before, but truth be told they hadn't. His lips roamed her skin, down past where she wanted him and to her hairless thigh, well her whole body was hairless aside from what was on her head, he breathed against her burning want, making her thighs quiver and her whole body tremble with want.

"God, Graves stop teasing!" She breathed, sliding her legs over his shoulders. He growled, sliding his tongue over her before fully committing to eating her out, Skylar moaned in delight, it was obvious he knew what he was doing.

"Come for me." He purred against her, making her whole body shudder, they had been having sex for almost an hour now, "I know you're almost there." He breathed, Shilo was still drawn to watching them, but she was confused as to what Graverobber was doing with his hand while he was continuing on her, but then something happened the seventeen year old didn't understand, Skylar's body jerked from the bed a bit, her toes curled, and a scream left her body, Graverobber smirked, "You really release in a sexy way." He chuckled, she slowly sat up.

"The deal isn't sealed unless we both enjoy ourselves." She smirked, stroking him once more before taking him into his lips and all of the way to the back of her throat.

"You don't gag.." He blinked, watching her, his hands sliding through her candy-floss colored locks as she sucked on his length, her saliva coating his throbbing need.

"No, I don't." Her chest moving as she was catching her breath, "You can fuck my face if you wish." She breathed looking up at him, her eyes were deep swirling pools of blue, they gave her a doll face but they had a dark lusty tinge as she sucked him off.

"I'm going to finish." She growled, obviously not wanting not hear his voice, he shuddered, moaning lowly.

Skyler popped him out of her mouth, licking her lips after she swallowed before kissing his cheek, "Consider your debts paid." She murmured, grabbing a lavender satin robe off the banister of her bed and tying it around her waist.

"Can we do that again sometime?" He asked, redressing, she threw a crisp new shirt at him shaking her head in a no, taking some sort of pill, "Why not?" He asked, standing behind her touching her waist she turned around, some sort of clip that was holding her hair in place fell to the floor with a clink, her hair now unfurling to her middle back in long curls.

"I can't.. Don't get me wrong the sex was amazing, but you're like family to me." She whispered, looking at his naked torso.

Graverobber sighed, pulling on the shirt, she touched his cheek, buttoning him up. She pulled him down, kissing him softly.

She took a brush running it through his hair, "Gravesy, I do want more, but I don't want you to get attached to me, and I don't want to get attached to you more than I already am." She sat on his lap, putting his makeup back on him.

He chuckled, "You've always taken care of me.. Why?" He asked, getting up once she started for the door, Shilo dashed to the living room, sitting down.

"You're my friend, my companion, why wouldn't I?" She asked, "But if you'd get an apartment instead of living in a dumpster maybe I wouldn't have to." She winked, looking at Shilo, "You look like you just saw you cat get shot." She murmured.

"I'm okay." She whispered, Graverobber arched a brow in curiosity, "I'm okay Graverobber." She smiled.

Skylar headed into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine, "Are you staying as well Graves?" She asked, looking up uncorking the bottle.

"No, I've got work to do tonight, Sweet's gonna be replacing her face." He chuckled, "AGAIN." He smirked.

"Do you need any Z?" She asked pouring two glasses and grabbing a rack full of tubes of the fluorescent blue drug.

"I probably should grab some, how'd you get this much?" He asked.

"Dead junkies in the club, it's refined so it's stronger." She murmured, grabbing his Z-Gun and popping the vial out, "This is not the Z I expected you to be selling." She chuckled, "I'll refine this for you." She whispered loading his gun, "Half hits are good for regular junkies, for Sweet give her half." She murmured giving him a few extra vials.

"Thanks, I'll be back in the morning." He hugged her, before going to Shilo, "Shi, you have fun tonight and relax." He hugged her, "Skylar is going to take good care of you." He murmured.

Shilo looked up at the pink haired female, smiling, maybe this night was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>SO PLEASE REVIEW SEEING AS IT HAS BEEN SOOOOO LONG, LOVE YOU!<p> 


	13. The Deal (Part 2)

So an update before my internet gets turned off, here y'all's go :) some interesting developments happen soooo here it is chapter 13! Or part two of the last chapter. R&R!

* * *

><p>About an hour had passed since Graverobber had left and they were both seemingly suspended in silence until Shilo chose to break it.<p>

"You promise you'll take care of me?" Shilo murmured, addressing Skylar with a soft smile, regarding her as a friend.

Skylar dropped into a chair tucking her right leg beneath her, smiling, setting a glass of wine down in front of her, while sipping on her own, "Of course, how about you tell me a little about what you want to do with your life from here? Have a drink?" She smiled, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Well, I don't know, I don't drink.." Shilo had since averted her eyes from her drink to Skylar's thigh, "May I ask you a question?" She said shyly.

"It's like fancy grape juice, I won't let you get drunk, loosen up." She sighed, "Of course you can as me questions kid." She whispered, taking long sips from her glass, watching Shilo take her first drink through her own glass. The teenager of course tried gulping it down and then gagged, "Don't die... You're too pretty to die." She chuckled, taking her glass away from her, "Plus that should be enough to keep you from being a stick in the mud. So.. What did you want to know?"

"What just happened?" Shilo asked arching a brow, looking at her.

Skylar cocked a brow in curiosity as well, "What do you mean?" She finished off both of their glasses of wine, getting up, it was obvious she had just gotten laid, Graverobbers lipstick was still all over her neck and she had the telltale spring in her step.

"In your bedroom, you were..uh what were you doing?" Shilo was really terrified of her response, incredibly terrified.

Skylar whipped around, "Gravesy and I had sex?" She murmured, "Have you not yet?" Skylar didn't know how sheltered she truly was.

"I didn't know what sex was until a few days ago.. Like what it actually was, I have just never-" she cut herself off, sighing, she was bright red.

"Watched?" Skylar smirked, "You didn't think I knew you were there the whole time did ya?" The pink haired woman freed a giggle.

"How did you know?" Shilo blinked, she had been caught, and now Skylar was laughing about it.

Skylar smirked, "You just know, did you like what you saw?" She asked. Shi's mouth was hanging open.

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty confused about how I felt, I kinda was curious as to what it felt like." She murmured.

Skylar smirked, "When you were watching, did you feel all warm right here?" She asked, poking the young girls lower stomach, Shilo nodded, "And did your mouth dry?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shilo replied, Skylar smirked, moving away from her for a moment, getting some stronger liquor for herself and a coke for her.

"You definitely were turned on." Skylar smirked, "So you wanna know what climax feels like? Well, it's a bit hard to describe, you'd almost have to experience it yourself, and it really depends on if you like guys or girls, I like both." She murmured, setting the can in front of her.

"Uh.. What exactly was he doing to you?" She was still quite embarrassed to be having this conversation with a girl she barely knew.

Skylar let out a deep laugh, "He went down on me." She murmured, "Want a basic explanation of how this works?" Shilo nodded, Skylar smirked, "Alright, do you understand how a kiss works?" Shilo shook her head, wow this girl was pretty dense, Skylar thought. The older female sighed, "Well I can't explain if you don't know, mind if I show you?" She moved to sit beside the seventeen-year-old.

"No?" Shilo murmured nervously, Skylar looked at her arching a brow, Shilo felt incredibly intimidated by this woman, yet for some reason there was a gentleness in the rosy haired woman's eyes.

"You've probably been kissed by your father, but not in the way I'm going to show you, you need to relax though." She whispered, taking her chin in her hand kissing her fiercely but being gentle, Shilo froze for a second letting her eyes shut, the burning she felt before returning. Skylar continued to kiss her once Shilo began to relax a bit, the tip of her tongue sliding over Shi's plump adolescent lips, Shilo shyly parted her lips. The other female slid her hand over the slender girls side, slowly deepening the kiss, sliding rather experienced tongue over Shi's before breaking the kiss and looking at the teen.

"That's what that feels like?" She blinked, Shilo was breathless, "A kiss I mean." She smiled.

"Yes, that's basically what Gravesy did to me but it was a down under kiss." She was trying not to be vulgar.

Shilo blinked, biting her lip, "Does it feel good?" She asked, looking at Skylar.

"Very good, something wrong kid?" She asked, Shilo was squirming all over the couch.

"I feel funny." She whispered, looking at her.

Skylar giggled, "want me to fix that?" She asked, "Because I know how it feels to feel... Funny." She whispered, looking at her, "you feel like you did before don't you?" She asked, playing with a few strands of Shi's wig.

"I do.." She whispered.

Skylar giggled, "Do you want to feel what I did earlier?" She asked, her lips parted sensually, if she were to have sex with her at least it would be pretty easy.

"If it makes me feel better." Shilo laughed, looking at the other girl whose hand was creeping up her already trembling thigh.

Skylar kissed her cheek, "Just relax." She whispered sliding off the couch and down between her knees, hiking up her skirt, the pink haired female slid her hands up, removing the most innocent looking panties from her petite form her breath hot against her virginal want.

"It won't hurt?" She looked up at Shilo, whose eyes were glued to hers, she shook her head.

"Just trust me." She whispered, "Close your eyes." She rubbing her thighs before starting on her, Shilo gasped in surprise. Skylar was taking it easy on her, she could tell she was a virgin. Shilo moaned a soft little moan, her head tipping back.

"Oh god.." She breathed, gasping for air, Skylar purred as she went down on her, licking and tasting her, Shilo couldn't stop moaning, but she had never felt like this, she had never felt so much pleasure, but she also felt a weird fluttery sensation.

"Release for me." She breathed, looking at her continuing on her, Shilo squealed.

"Oh my god!" She climaxed, panting heavily, Skylar moved away from her.

"What...the...fuck." A familiar male voice chimed, Skylar left the room, "I leave you alone with her for a few hours and you fuck her?" Skylar squealed as she was scolded.

"Graves... She wanted to know what it felt like, she asked." Sky shrunk down into a ball, it was quite obvious that she was scared.

"Shi is that true? You wanted to know what sex felt like?" He asked, helping Skylar up. Shilo flushed bright red, nodding.

"Skylar why are you so scared of me?" Skylar shook her head, she had just been startled by his outburst.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up." She whispered, "I don't take well to being yelled at." She slumped off to her room hearing her private phone ring, "Hello?" She murmured.

Graverobber sat beside Shilo, "So you liked that?" He asked, looking at the young girl whose wig was askew.

"Yes, I did, and you did that to her?" Shilo's panties were across the room, he just nodded, "She knows I was watching." She whispered.

"You watched what went down hmm?" He muttered flustered raking his fingers through his already tangled hair, she nodded.

"I'm sorry if you sa-"

"It was fine... It made me ask a lot of questions and Skylar answered them." He whispered.

They were quickly interrupted by Skylar running into the living room, "You two need to hide." She whispered she was dressed cutely in a dress that hugged her every curve and she had her hair pulled back with ornate clips.

"Why?" Graves asked, of course Shilo was confused by what was happening.

"My boyfriends back and it's gonna be trouble." She whispered, Graverobber laughed at her witty remark, "I'm not kidding, if he sees either of you he'll kill me."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Shilo asked.

Graves arched a brow, "Boyfriend? You know I don't fuck girls in relationships." Skylar grumbled, blinking when she heard a knock on the door. She shooed the two of them into her now vacant club locking the door.

Skylar called to the door, "Be there in a minute." She headed to the door, unlocking it, "You're early." She slipped on a pair of heels last looking up at him.

"Will you make some coffee?" Graverobber had his ear pressed to the large back door of the club, listening to the sounds in her apartment, he blinked hearing the make speak, she was dating a fucking Largo?

"French press or from the pot?" She asked, taking a bag of beans from her cabinet as well grinding them.

"From the pot is fine." He murmured. She made him coffee and sat down to let it brew.

Skylar looked at him, somewhat confused, "What brings you here tonight 'gi?" She shortened his name and for some reason it didn't bother him.

"I've been hearing some things." He was playing with his knife, the sound of the blade hitting against the steel handle as it opened and closed make a loud clank, he set the open knife on the table.

She blinked in confusion, "'Gi, what's wrong?" She had quite a bit of endearment in her voice, it was odd that she genuinely cared about this man.

"I heard you've been fucking other people, is that true?" Graverobber arched a brow, listening in, the oldest Largo was remaining quite calm, which was surprising to him.

Skylar blinked shaking her head in a "no", "Luigi, you know I love you... I've been with you for four years now, and I haven't dared to leave you once, you treat me quite well." Graves was in shock, she had been fucking a Largo for four years? That's how she had an out in so many situations?

Luigi sighed, "Alright, your organs are coming due for repossession, have you not had the fucking money?" He sounded irritated, of course, he always did.

She got up when she heard the coffee finish brewing, "Black?" She asked pouring herself a cup, as well as a cup for him, "Luigi, listen, I don't have a lot of money right now." She took out her cash box, opening it, "This is all I have." She looked up at him, handing him the hot coffee.

"I was thinking of taking care of it myself." He murmured, "Amber will take the refined Z you have as payment, she's a fucking dunce by the way, and a slut, she's still fucking her street rat drug dealer." Graves grumbled, he wanted to go back inside and beat the living shit out of him.

"Graves what's going on?" Shilo whispered looking at him, she was curled up on the floor.

"She's been dating Luigi Largo for four years!" He grumbled, "Kid, she's got diplomatic immunity and she can't share it?" He dropped down next to her, "she's one of them." He murmured.

"I wouldn't think so, maybe she's using him as a fall back plan, trust me, she's a big secret obviously, he carries different girls on his arm so often that no one would ever know she existed." Shilo murmured, Graverobber blinked.

"Clever thought kid, didn't look at it that way." He patted her head, she just grumbled.

"My name is Shilo." She punched his side, she was getting more and more feisty by the minute.

Meanwhile Luigi was bickering with Skylar, "'Gi I have to pay it myself, like you said before nobody can know about us!" She had gotten up sighing.

"Skylar, wouldn't you think it be time to get our fucking shit straight I mean, I know about the abortion, why'd you kill our fucking kid?" She was in tears.

"I didn't want to ruin your reputation, you've already go enough on your plate, if I were to have a child you'd have to tell everyone you've been sleeping with just another girl off the streets." He rolled his eyes, getting up, pushing her up against the wall, the tip of his knife pressing against the fabric of her dress.

"You're a fucking idiot! You know I have my ways to protect you yet you still go and fucking hide shit from me behind my back!" He slapped her, Skylar dropped to the floor, her hand over her cheek.

"Luigi, I wanted to protect you.." She sniffed, tears streaming down her face, "I wasn't doing it to be selfish." She looked up at him, he dropped his knife, pulling her up.

"I shouldn't have hit you, but don't fucking hide that shit from me ever again." He murmured, she was shaking from crying so hard, "I've got you covered for your organs okay?"

"Luigi.. No you don't have to." She moved into her kitchen to clean herself up, "I can pay for it, I just need to sell off the rest of my Z." She gulped down a glass of water.

"Don't say you weren't fucking warned, you have a week before going delinquent." He got up and left, she watched from the window waiting for his car to pull away to let Shilo and Graves back in.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at her curiously, Shilo looked at her, blinking.

"I'll be fine, I just need to make some fast money or I'm going to get repossessed." She stood stock still, her lips hanging open.

Shilo analyzed her features, "Did he hit you?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine." She murmured, brushing past Graverobber, "I should have told you.. I'm sorry." She headed to her room closing the door, and locking it.

"She's not fine, but I'll talk to her in the morning." Graves sighed, "How about you get some rest Shi?" He dropped into the large chair in the corner of the room.

"You should get some sleep too, there's room on the couch." Shilo lay on the couch looking at him, her eyelids heavy. Graves shook his head, "Get over here and get some sleep." She growled.

"Fine." He grumbled going to lay beside her, his arms sliding around her middle, he didn't want to sleep next to her because he was afraid of getting turned on holding her, she was still too young to pursue anyway.

"Goodnight." She yawned, nuzzling into him, breathing in his scent.

"Goodnight Shilo."


	14. Black Lipstick Morning

**Capitulo 14 or chapter 14! This one is a shorty but it's good, I would love some more reviews though, maybe some suggestions as to where to to take this. R&R Dear readers :).**

**Disclaimer:I don't own RTGO or it's affiliates, I wish I did though, I just own the plot and OCS.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Skylar blinked seeing Graverobber cuddling with Shilo on her couch, she hadn't slept well, she had dark circles under her eyes and her sugar pink locks, she sighed when she poured a half pot of coffee down the drain from the night before, he had hit her again, of course this time he had stopped himself before actually harming her, she rinsed out the pot before putting the maker back and turning on her stove, she decided on making breakfast.<p>

Graves slept soundly beside the small girl, his arms still tight around her, but there was a rising bulge in his pants, morning wood, and it was pressing against the teens thigh, every time he slept next to a woman it happened. Of course his stiff need woke her, she gasped softly, reaching down between them biting her lip at what she felt hiding beneath the fabric of his jeans and boxers. She blinked, "Graves." She whispered, her breath soft against his skin. He didn't wake at all, "Graves, wake up." She daringly kissed him softly, hoping to wake him. Of course he immediately responded, his eyes still shut, his lips moving over her soft innocent ones, his hand sliding down to cup her back side, he moved over her, his hand on her hip. She broke the kiss, looking up at him, her hair pooling around her shoulders, her eyelids heavy. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the girl below him.

"Holy shit.. Shi.." He fell off the couch, unknowingly taking her with him, she landed on top of him, "I shouldn't have done that.. I shouldn't have do-" she quickly shushed him with a finger, his lipstick covered her lips, giving her a rather gothic look and that made her look more attractive to him, his need growing more for sex.

"Graves this," she cupped his hard throbbing visibly taut jeans, "Woke me." She whispered, he shivered, she was still too young for him, "what is it?" She asked.

"Shilo," he whispered, his breaths shallow and longing, "please.. I don't want to do this to you." He whispered, taking her hand in his hand, removing it from his length.

She rolled her eyes, "Do what? You're being vague." She sat on his hips, jumping slightly before adjusting herself over him.

He pinned her down, "Shilo, you're too young, too innocent to get this close to a guy like me." He traced her jaw with his finger, "When do you even turn eighteen?" He asked, he was still incredibly turned on and he was getting worse as time went on.

"What day is it?" She asked, "It was supposed to be three days after the opera." She blinked, looking up at him, unbeknownst to them Skylar was watching them the whole time with a smirk on her face.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, kissing her once more, she shuddered in surprise, kissing him back, her fingers through his dingy hair, they both jumped when they heard a cough, a Graves covered his hard-on with a pillow.

"And you're questioning me for fucking her." Skylar winked.

Shilo was flushed red, "it was my fault. I kissed him first." Her eyes down. Skylar clapped slowly.

"Little girl's got balls," she smiled, "Breakfast is ready, and happy birthday Shilo." Her voice was a low purr as she left the room.

Graverobber got up, grumbling, granted his raging boner was gone but he still would have wanted to talk more with Shi.

The now adult looked at him precariously, of course, he had never answered her questions but she didn't dare speak, for the feeling of his kiss still lingered on her lips, her heart was thumping against her, 'Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately, blood pressure warning..' Her watch suddenly began to chirp, she took it off, throwing it across the room, "Sorry." She brushed past him.

Shilo was quite flustered, as she headed into the kitchen, sitting down at the small table in the corner of Skylar's kitchen, blinking when a large plate of food was dropped in front of her, "eat up." She murmured, looking at Graverobber, pulling him down and whispering something in his ear before leaving the kitchen, "Your plate is on the counter." She murmured.

"Not eating?" Graverobber asked, looking at the older female in the room, she shrugged shaking her head as she walked away, "Shilo.. We can't." He murmured.

"Can't what?" She ate her food, looking at him, his expression spoke volumes, his eyes darkened with longing.

"Repeat what happened this morning." He murmured, "You're too young for me, I don't want to make a mistake, you're my friend." He looked over her petite form, her skirt had inched up.

"But... You had sex with Skylar." She blushed, "A kiss is... Quite innocent, wouldn't you think?" She asked.

Graverobber blinked in surprise, she knew they fucked, how curious, "A kiss is quite innocent, but Shilo I don't want to corrupt a pretty girl like you." He whispered.

"I'm already pretty corrupted, what could be a little more?" She whispered, getting up and dropping her plate in the sink leaving the room to take her wig off for a minute, there was a bit of peach fuzz coming in on the top of her head. She started braiding the strands of dark hair into two equal plaits before pulling it back on her head, heading into the kitchen, "Graves?" He was nowhere to be found, but within a matter of seconds she was pressed up against the wall, warm lips crashing onto hers, her eyes fluttered shut. Strong hands quickly found their way over her sides, down to her rear. The kiss was hungry, a wanton flush filled her cheeks.

"We can't have privacy here, Skylar won't allow it." He was breathless, but in control of his feelings, "Shilo come back home with me." He whispered, looking at her, scanning her face for any semblance of feeling.

"You have a home?" She asked, not moving from his embrace, looking at him, "I thought you wandered.." She whispered,

"Well, they say home is where the heart is, so what do you say?" He asked. She blinked, still unsure how to respond, but her response was shocking for sure.


End file.
